


Loveless

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, LUNA SEA, S.K.I.N. (Japanese band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Gackt and Sugizo have slept together before but Sugizo wants an actual relationship. Can it ever happen when Gackt is determined to never love again?





	Loveless

            Sugizo didn't know what it was that attracted him to Gackt but the attraction had always been there, way before they had finally abandoned their mutual hate and became friends. It had been there the day they had first met in person. Sexual frustration had turned to hatred and they had fought with both words and fists, until they had been dragged apart, scowling at each other, hateful words still filling the air. Sugizo had never thought of Gackt in any kind way after that. Looking back now, he knew he needed the hate to mask his insecurities. Who would have thought he could ever want to make love to a man?

            Then along came Yoshiki, with his grand ideas of making the ultimate band which forced the two men to finally discuss things through. A discussion that had turned passionate and sexual. Sugizo still remembered clearly the afterglow of great sex. Pleasurable but confusing, until he seen the look of contentment on Gackt's face.

            “I guess we're friends now?” Sugizo had asked.

            “I guess so.” Gackt agreed, as he began to pull on his clothes. Sugizo had longed to question Gackt then. What was this? Would it happen again? But he feared that if he'd shown weakness Gackt would have run, so he remained silent, acting just as cold as Gackt himself as he pulled on his own clothes.

            Days passed before the party, where they had both got so drunk that they couldn't even remember how they ended up in bed together. Gackt was warmer this time, though he acted as nothing more than a friend as they got dressed and went down for breakfast together.  

 

            “I wasn't sure you'd come.” Sugizo said, as he opened the door to let Gackt in, his eyes taking the tight jeans Gackt has chosen to wear with pleasure.

            “Your text sounded urgent,” Gackt commented. “Formidable even. You of all people should know that you should never say the words 'we need to talk'.”

            “What is that supposed to mean?” Sugizo demanded.

            “That you’re a helpless womaniser, used to such things.” Gackt replied, raising an eyebrow at the anger in Sugizo's voice. Why did the older man always have to be so easily wound up?

            “And you’re not?” Sugizo snapped, annoyed.

            “I never said I wasn't.” Gackt replied, with a grin that disarmed Sugizo's anger.

            “We do need to talk though,” Sugizo commented. “About what this is between us.”

            “What do you want it to be?” Gackt asked.

            “I don't know. Exclusive?” Sugizo suggested nervously.

            “I suppose I could give that a try,” Gackt agreed. “Though don't expect too much. Even if we're exclusive, I doubt I could fall in love again. Loyal yes and I do care but love is out of the question.”

            “We'll see about that,” Sugizo replied, placing a hand on Gackt's chest and gently pushing him against the wall before joining their lips in a kiss. He could sense Gackt's surprise but there was no resistance, so he took it as a positive sign.

            “Sugizo, I'm serious,” Gackt said as their lips parted. “I can never love you as more than a friend and you clearly want more.”

            “But you said...” Sugizo began, scared that Gackt was now taking the sex off the table too.

            “That we can be exclusive? We can. I'll only sleep with you, if that's what you want, but it'll never become more than that.” Gackt explained, pissing Sugizo off. How could the vocalist be so cold? So final? They hadn't even begun to have a relationship and here he was refusing to even think about the concept of falling in love.

            “I see,” Sugizo snapped. “I'm not good enough for you. Well maybe you should go fuck yourself!”

            “The last time I fell in love he was taken from me,” Gackt replied softly, ignoring Sugizo's outburst. “My heart is broken. I can never love anyone again”

            “So, your scared?” Sugizo demanded, startling Gackt who had expected pity. “Terrified your heart may get broken? Grow up. Love is about pain, as well as joy. You can't have one without the other.”

            “What do you know!” Gackt snapped back. “You haven't been though what I've been through! We'd been fighting and he just went and died on me! I never got to say goodbye, or that I was sorry. The guilt consumes me every day, so don't you dare pretend you know what I'm going through.”

            “To be honest I don't give a fuck,” Sugizo snapped back. “You can't let the pain of the past stop you from enjoying the present. My point stands, you are a coward.”

            “Stop calling me that!” Gackt angrily shouted at the other.

            “Why, what's the matter? Have I hit a nerve?” Sugizo retorted, flinching as Gackt raised a hand as if to hit him. However, the action was never finished and Gackt's hand fell limp by his side.

            “Yes,” Gackt said, so quietly Sugizo was unsure if he'd even heard him right.

            “I'm not going to play along with your self-pity game,” Sugizo said, with traces of sympathy in his voice. “If he loved you, he'd know you were sorry. If he didn't, then he didn't deserve you.”

            “Sugi-chan,” Gackt whispered. “How is it you know exactly what to say?”

            “It's a gift,” Sugizo said with a grin. “Want to get drunk and have wild passionate sex?” He added with a naughty grin.

            “Let's skip the drink,” Gackt said with a smile. “I'm horny already, what with your tight hot body pushing me against this wall.”

            “Does my anger turn you on?” Sugizo teased, not waiting for an answer as he pressed his lips firmly against Gackt's and took control. Gackt's hands wrapped around him and he pushed himself harder against the younger man, enjoying the feeling of hard muscles against him. Gently Sugizo began to rub himself against the other, feeling the heat of passion spread through his body. Hands slid down over his ass and Sugizo moaned softly into the kiss, as Gackt gently squeezed and caressed him.

            Stepping back a little, Sugizo slid his hand between them and gently cupped the bulge in Gackt's jeans, that now he thought about it had grown whilst they were fighting. He'd just been to wound up to notice. He gave a gentle squeeze before undoing the buttons and zips and pulling the jeans downwards. His hand returned to bare flesh, which surprised him for a moment before he realised Gackt hadn't been wearing underwear.

            Gackt's lips moved to his neck and a gentle kiss was followed by a quick nip, that made Sugizo yelp in surprise before he grinned in pleasure as Gackt nipped again. Trust Gackt to have a thing for a person’s neck. Deliberately playing the vampire’s victim, Sugizo collapsed into Gackt's arms and was gently lowered to the floor, pinned beneath Gackt, who's teeth were still on his neck gently nipping the skin. Sugizo reached up and pulled Gackt's t-shirt upwards, making the dark-haired man pause long enough to yank it over his head before returning his lips to Sugizo's neck. This time gently kissing and sucking the abused skin.

            After a while Gackt pulled away and sat up long enough to help Sugizo out of his clothes, smiling at the slightly bleeding he had caused to Sugizo's neck. That would defiantly leave his mark on the other, just as he liked.

            Taking his chance, Sugizo pushed Gackt off him and quickly pinned the other to the floor. It was about time he took control of the situation. Teach Gackt right from the start that whilst he didn't mind submitting, he wanted his turn on top once in a while. He kissed Gackt as he repositioned himself, so he could slide a finger into Gackt's entrance. He felt the other jolt in surprise and knew he probably should have found some lube. Especially considering how tight Gackt was, though clearly not a virgin. Gackt had been taken occasionally.

            “If I get some lube will you promise not to move?” Sugizo asked and Gackt nodded his agreement before watching Sugizo hurry off upstairs. At least Sugizo had prepared for this because he certainly hadn't. As he waited Gackt repositioned himself a little more comfortably and spread his legs ready. Though he had many male lovers, there had only been one other who he'd ever let take him. To let Sugizo in so quickly spoke volumes of his true affection, though he would never let the guitarist know. Sugizo already had an ego to match his own.

            “Sorry, I should have thought before,” Sugizo apologised, as he dropped to his knees and bent over to kiss Gackt. A slick finger slid into Gackt's entrance and Gackt moaned in pleasure. This really did feel good and for Sugizo he didn't even mind relinquishing control.

            Sugizo began to nibble on Gackt's lower lip and the vocalist was distracted long enough to miss the second finger entering him. Sugizo could hardly resist the urge to take Gackt there and then but he didn't want to ruin any chances he might have of doing this again in the future. Best to prepare Gackt properly and put the other’s pleasure first. Thinking about that, he moved his mouth away from Gackt's own. He smiled cockily as he slid in a third finger making Gackt gasp.

            “You're so beautiful like this.” Sugizo complimented Gackt before running his tongue along the length of Gackt's erection. The vocalist moaned softly and Sugizo repeated the action, enjoying the power and control. Maybe a little too much, as his patience failed him and he knew he had to take Gackt now. 'He should be prepared enough by now' Sugizo decided as he removed his fingers and pushed his way inside. The tight heat felt amazing and Sugizo wished he'd experimented more when he was younger. Women were great but nothing could compare to this. He felt Gackt's legs wrap around him, pushing him deeper and taking the hint Sugizo picked up a fast but steady pace inside Gackt, aiming to get deeper with each trust. After a little experimentation Sugizo discovered the right spot to make Gackt moan in ecstasy and so he aimed for it again and again. He was losing control now as pleasure filled him and he too was moaning loudly.

            Gackt's arms wrapped around Sugizo, pulling him down and their lips joined once again in a passionate kiss as Sugizo struggle to keep his pace in this new position. The bodies had become one mass of messy passion and at some point Gackt had managed to roll them both over, so he was on top though Sugizo was still inside him. Pulling back Gackt rode Sugizo for a few moments before the other came inside him with a groan.

            Still horny Gackt let Sugizo go and began to kiss and lick his nipple whilst he regained his breath. It didn't take Sugizo long and understanding was in his eyes as he stroked Gackt's erection feeling it's hardness and size. Repositioning himself, Sugizo wrapped his mouth around it and began to suck lightly, as he ran his tongue along the shaft.

It didn't take long for Gackt to reach orgasm and he came suddenly inside Sugizo's mouth, shuddering in pleasure before his body relaxed and he was able to sit against the wall with a pleased smile on his face. A lost Sugizo looked at him and he tilted his head inquisitively, wondering what the guitarist would do.

            Sugizo paused on the floor, his eyes on Gackt. Should he go sit beside him? They'd never been intimate after sex before but something in him felt like it was right. Carefully he slid over and sat close to Gackt, not quite touching, hoping that he was doing the right thing. To his delight Gackt's arm wrapped around his shoulders and taking the hint Sugizo lay his head against Gackt, content to just be held in silence. Gackt may be reluctant to fall in love again but Sugizo knew he might just be the one to change that. As long as there was that chance, it was enough.


End file.
